<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live to Love by TheWritersCottage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411200">Live to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/pseuds/TheWritersCottage'>TheWritersCottage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/pseuds/TheWritersCottage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At eighteen, Aang begins coughing up purple petals. Nursing a broken heart and grim prospects, he meets Sokka and Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon to talk plans for the future. He has little in the way of options — let the hanahaki disease kill him, have surgery and lose the capacity to love forever, or fall in love anew.</p><p>With Sokka and Zuko's help, Aang meets a Fire Nation matchmaker who introduces him to a mysterious young man named Asahi. There's something incredibly familiar about him, but Aang can't place what it is. But will Asahi be the one he falls in love with? Or will Aang be forced to choose another path?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenasofiaj/gifts">elenasofiaj</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is for sofiakenobi :) Thanks for the prompt.</p><p>Comments mean the world, friends. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aang, are you serious?!"</p><p>He coughs in response, feeling the familiar heaviness in his lungs, and brings the ceramic cup of medicinal tea to his lips to take a sip. It’s late at night, and the Jasmine Dragon is closed. The establishment is too quiet, save for the sounds of Iroh putting away cups and dishes in the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"How? I mean, you and Katara-"</p><p>"It's unrequited." He cuts Sokka off gently, not wanting to get into the specifics. "And now I have decisions to make."</p><p>"Well, you can't let it kill you. The way I see it you only have one choice."</p><p>"It would be so sad not to be able to love though…"</p><p>"What? No! Forget the surgery. It's time to find yourself someone else. All you need is someone new."</p><p>Aang raises a dubious eyebrow at him. He wasn't exactly known for his easily won affections. When Aang fell, he fell hard. Plus, he had the added challenge of getting over dating Katara for most of his young life. From age thirteen to eighteen. It seemed they'd make it to forever, but over the years Katara seemed to drift slowly away from him. It was an agonizingly slow drift, until one day Aang woke up choking on rounded purple petals belonging to an indigenous flower of the south pole, and he knew.</p><p>Katara had offered to stay with him, but her presence with the absence of her love only hurt him more. He insisted she go ahead, he'd handle it. </p><p>"Aang, buddy, pal, I'll be your wingman. You're on medication, which gives you, what? Two to three months? Plenty of time to fall in love before you have to make any hasty decisions." </p><p>He knew Sokka was keeping things light for his benefit, and he did appreciate it, but it was hard to feel optimistic with such a short timeline ahead of him. He could cut his suffering short by getting the source removed, but with it he'd lose his ability to love. He couldn't imagine that an Avatar incapable of love could ever hope to heal the four nations. Either he found someone else to fall in love with, or he let the illness take him, and all hope for the future of the Air Nomads with him.</p><p>Not much of a choice, really.</p><p>“I’m not looking forward to telling Zuko about this.”</p><p>Sokka heaves a sigh, letting his shoulders sag.</p><p>"You're supposed to be Mr. Sunshine. I’m Sarcastic Comments Guy, I can’t be both.” </p><p>Aang gives a small chuckle in spite of himself.</p><p>“I believe in you.”</p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes, but a softer expression crosses his face a moment later.</p><p>“You’re going to make it, Aang.” He says as he nibbles on a pastry Iroh gave him. “I’m not going to let you go down like this.”</p><p>“Thanks Sokka.”</p><p>It’s then that Iroh emerges from the kitchen drying his hands on his apron before removing it and joining them at their table.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Aang?”</p><p>“Still a little tickle in my chest, but I think it’s working.”</p><p>Iroh nods. “It’s one of the best natural suppressants for the illness. I’ll give you a few bags to take with you.”</p><p>Thankfully the conversation shifts to more neutral topics — the latest news, some exciting stories about unruly patrons at the tea shop, and Sokka’s adventures since becoming his father’s right hand man for the Southern Water Tribe. </p><p>It wasn’t long before a quiet knock came at the shop door. </p><p>“Uncle? It’s me.”</p><p>“Nephew, you have a key.” Iroh calls back and waits as the sound of the bolt being turned back echoes through the empty room, and then Zuko is stepping over the threshold and sweeping inside, his robes billowing at his back.</p><p>“A bit overdressed, your highness.” Sokka says through a grin as he rises to greet Zuko with a hug.</p><p>Zuko leans into the hug with a smile, but leaves the joke unaddressed. </p><p>“See? That was your opening to be witty.” Sokka says as he pulls away to retake his seat. “Zuko, do I need to move to the palace to teach you the ways of humour?”</p><p>Aang laughs, standing to greet Zuko with a hug of his own. They part and each take their seat at the table.</p><p>“I don’t think the Fire Nation would know what to do if their Fire Lord suddenly developed a sense of humour.” Zuko replies far too earnestly. This earns him a snort of a laugh from Sokka.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Better not upset the balance.”</p><p>“Speaking of upsetting the balance,” here Zuko turns to Aang. “what’s going on? No one would tell me when I asked. I came as fast as I could.”</p><p>Aang, Sokka and Iroh share a concerned look.</p><p>“I’m, well, I’m sick.” Aang says gently. “The, uh, hanahaki-”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Zuko’s expression changes from mild concern to panic so quickly it’s alarming.</p><p>“How far along are you? How did this happen?”</p><p>Aang holds up his hands in surrender, grinning nervously.</p><p>“Easy, it’s only been a few weeks. I heard there were medicinal teas that could help, that’s why I came to talk to Iroh.”</p><p>“That only answers one of my questions.”</p><p>Silence descends over the table.</p><p>Suddenly, comprehension dawns on Zuko’s face.</p><p>“Oh. Aang, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m figuring it out.”</p><p>“You mean <em> we’re </em>figuring it out.” Sokka says, leaning forward on his elbows. “Time to take the Avatar out to meet all the eligible fish in the sea.”</p><p>Zuko’s good brow shoots up on his forehead.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how many people will clamour for the Avatar’s attention? You’ll never be able to work through the thousands of interested parties in time.”</p><p>“Oh, I already thought of that. Aang’s going incognito. We need to find him someone who’ll fall for him outside of his title. Then we can have the big reveal.”</p><p>Zuko still looks doubtful, but he sighs and nods.</p><p>“I suppose I can help. There are a few matchmaking services the palace has used for generations to help marry off Fire Nation royalty. They know every family with eligible sons and daughters of marrying age.”</p><p>“I mean, we’re only looking for daughters.” Sokka says pointedly.</p><p>“Actually,” Aang finally chimes in, “maybe casting a wider net isn’t a bad idea.”</p><p>“But Aang, you literally need someone you can repopulate the Air Nomad population with.”</p><p>Aang blushes, but forces himself to speak without stuttering.</p><p>“That’s true, but there are other ways to have kids. I’m not partial to any gender, I tend to be more interested in the individual.”</p><p>“You’ve already given this a bit of thought.” Zuko muses.</p><p>He’d had a few weeks to ruminate on his circumstances. Aang lifts the tea cup to sip again.</p><p>“I just know that if I’m supposed to fall in love with someone in the next few months, I’m going to need to be open to unexpected outcomes.”</p><p>He says it with more confidence than he feels, but ultimately he didn’t see much in the way of other options. Barring the possibility that Katara might realize she <em> did </em>love him, Aang was between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>“Alright your fieriness, matchmake away.” Sokka says with an exaggerated bow from his seated position at the table.</p><p>***</p><p>Two weeks later, Aang is dressed in Fire Nation regalia, all trace of his tattoos hidden by pants, boots, long sleeves, fingerless gloves, a bandana and a headband. Sokka ushers him into a little hut belonging to the matchmaker with a grin and a thumbs up.  </p><p>He pushes aside the hanging strings of beads with an arm and ducks into the foyer.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“To your right.” Comes the terse reply.</p><p>Aang follows the instructions, taking his immediate right into a short hallway that leads into a round room. </p><p>“You are Kuzon?” She asks.</p><p>Aang nods as he folds his legs under him on a pillow across from the woman.</p><p>Facing her, he takes her in. She looks young — in her thirties, maybe — with umber skin and sharp black eyes. A mysterious tattoo snakes over her back, disappearing under her cropped shirt, and ending at the nape of her neck. </p><p>“I am Fatima.” She says, her dark, full lips deliberately framing her words. “I hear you are suffering from the hanahaki disease.”</p><p>Aang nods, waiting for her to continue, but she says nothing else. She regards him with something like suspicion, scanning his state of overdress. Aang feels a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck under her scrutiny, and he gives a nervous shrug.</p><p>“I heard you’re one of the best matchmakers in the four nations.” He says humbly as he bows his head. “I’d be grateful for your help.”</p><p>Fatima raises a wrist heavy with bracelets, and they clink metallically against each other as she wordlessly curls her fingers to summon someone standing in the hall behind the rice paper screen.</p><p>Behind her, a young man who looks not much older than Aang steps into the room. His hair is smoothed back, except for a couple wayward strands framing his face. His skin is perfectly smooth, like a porcelain doll’s, and his eyes are a shocking green framed behind thick-rimmed glasses.</p><p>“This is Asahi.” Fatima draws out his name for dramatic effect. “After learning more about you, I matched your profiles.”</p><p>Asahi bows, putting his hands together.</p><p>“It’s an honour to meet you, Kuzon.”</p><p>His voice is soft, and Aang almost has to strain to hear him. He stands to bow back.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, too.”</p><p>“Asahi is from a noble family, the son of a former general in the Earth Kingdom colonies.” Fatima explains. </p><p>Asahi gives a small nod in affirmation.</p><p>“Kuzon is from a simple family background, but he’s a prolific firebender with bright prospects.” She looks up at Aang from under long eyelashes. “Though that is not why I matched you.”</p><p>Aang figured as much. His made up family background would be of no interest to someone of noble birth. If anything, tradition would dictate that Asahi be matched with someone of equal social standing. He’s intrigued, wondering what it was about this young man’s profile that made him such a sure match.</p><p>“Well?” Fatima enquires with barely concealed impatience. “Go on.”</p><p>Here, she waves her hand at the two imperiously, gesturing for them to leave. Aang wants to ask if there’s more he should know, but Fatima doesn’t look like she’s in the mood for questions. He and Asahi share a look, but they walk out of her hut together.</p><p>“So, is this what matchmaking is always like?” Aang asks absentmindedly.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you know? You’re Fire Nation.” Asahi counters with a smirk.</p><p>“Ah, actually, I’m from the colonies originally.”</p><p>“A firebender from the colonies?”</p><p>“My mother was a firebender.” Aang lies, trying to ignore the way his palms begin to sweat. He looks around for Sokka, wishing his friend were with him to ease some of the awkwardness. It’s no use — the narrow streets are full of people going in and coming out of shops, and Sokka’s wolf tail is nowhere to be found. “Really dramatic story, really long too. Forbidden love and all.”</p><p>Asahi quirks a brow, but mercifully doesn’t ask anything more.</p><p>“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Aang tries to ease into conversation with his date.</p><p>
  <em> Date.  </em>
</p><p>He was the Avatar, he was eighteen and ill with a potentially terminal disease, and he was <em> on a date. </em>It takes everything he has not to heave a sigh of frustration. How incredible was it that his priorities could shift overnight?</p><p>He notices Asahi still hasn’t replied, and he looks over at him to find his brows furrowed.</p><p>“Um, I like… to fight.”</p><p>That wasn’t quite what he expected to hear.</p><p>“For fun?”</p><p>Asahi gives him a forced smile.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>“I mean, I guess we could spar. Are you a bender?” Aang asks.</p><p>Asahi shakes his head.</p><p>“That’s perfect. I could use the practice. Do you know any quiet spots we could go?”</p><p>He realizes too late that his question might sound a bit suggestive, and he waves his hands in front of himself nervously as he sees Asahi’s expression change to something he can’t quite place.</p><p>“I mean, not like <em> that — </em>I just, I mean, there are a lot of people here, and it’s always safer to spar without civilians around!”</p><p>Asahi bites his lip against a laugh, bringing a closed fist to his mouth.</p><p>“I knew what you meant, Kuzon.” He says once he’s composed himself. “I know a place.”</p><p>The place turns out to be a cliffside looking out over the edge of the Fire Nation peninsula, and Aang marvels openly at the beautiful landscape. Down the shore a way sits the palace in all its opulence. Around the headland it sits upon, the ocean sparkles brilliantly under the afternoon sun, high in the sky, the call of sea eagles echoing in the distance.</p><p>“Wow! This place is amazing.” </p><p>Asahi nods. “I’ve always liked it. It’s not well-known, so it’s quite peaceful.”</p><p>Aang watches as Asahi moves to a nearby rock and begins to shrug off the top half of his robes, leaving a sleeveless kimono style shirt and a black sash tied around his waist.</p><p><em> Oh no. </em>He’d forgotten that sparring meant stripping down to a more comfortable uniform. He couldn’t do that without revealing his tattoos. </p><p>“Uh, I have this weird skin condition. Do you mind if I spar like this?” </p><p>He kicks himself, realizing a skin condition was the <em> worst </em>lie he could’ve come up with. Certainly not an attractive prospect. If Asahi had found him in any way physically appealing, Aang figured he’d want to keep his distance now.</p><p>Much to his surprise, Asahi doesn’t bat an eye.</p><p>“Sure. I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks.” Aang says scratching the back of his neck before dropping into a stance to mirror Asahi’s. </p><p>And then they’re both moving, and Aang isn’t ready for how fast the boy is. He’s kept his glasses on, which Aang thinks is almost more impractical than being overdressed. It doesn't seem to slow Asahi down any, however. </p><p>As they circle each other, dodging and blocking blows, Aang realizes the style Asahi fights in is a strangely odd mix of martial arts all the way from Southern Water Tribe to Earth Nation and Fire Nation. Asahi was clearly an experienced fighter, far more skilled than his age would suggest. </p><p>And… Aang thinks, there’s something distinctly familiar about the way he moves.</p><p>He has no time to entertain the thought as Asahi comes at him with a series of quick jabs, dodging expertly as Aang counters. They move around each other in a series of nearly mirrored steps, like long time dance partners, and Aang’s having a <em> blast.  </em></p><p>Their sparring goes on for what feels like a small eternity, until they’re standing a few feet apart with their arms up defensively, each huffing from their exertion. </p><p>“I think…” Asahi pants. “That was a draw.”</p><p>Aang nods breathlessly in agreement, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“You’re incredible!” He marvels. “Where did you learn all that?”</p><p>Asahi drops his hands, wiping the sweat off his forehead.</p><p>“Comes with being the son of a general.” He replies. “You’re not too bad yourself. Where’d you learn?”</p><p>Aang balks, not having thought his backstory through.</p><p>“Oh, I, uh, I’ve had a few martial arts masters. It’s always been my dream to be a master of firebending and different martial arts styles.” He lies as smoothly as he can. </p><p>Asahi looks at him with something like amusement, but he asks nothing more. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’m about ready to eat a whole bear. Even the Earth King’s would look good right now.” Asahi says as he dons the rest of his robes and gestures for Aang to follow. “What do you like to eat?”</p><p>“I’m a vegetarian, so as long as it’s meatless, I’m easy to please.”</p><p>“You’re really not like any Fire Nation citizen I’ve met before.” Asahi chuckles. “You’re the most interesting colonial.”</p><p>Aang scratches the back of his neck nervously, wondering how long he’d be able to keep up the Kuzon ruse. He was struggling on the first date, how would he keep it up for however long Asahi or any other suitor might tolerate him? Or the other way around? </p><p>He jogs to catch up to Asahi, slowing once they’re side-by-side. From his position he can appreciate that he’s just a few inches taller than his date. Asahi’s features are sharp, but delicate. He seemed like a nice person, as far as Aang could tell. Whether or not he could see them courting was to be determined. </p><p>Walking, talking and eating with Asahi turned out to be easy and comfortable. Aang managed to tell stories about his travels that were neutral ground, keeping his identity hidden. In exchange, Asahi told him a few stories of his own. Before Aang knew it, the little noodle shop was closing for the evening. He and Asahi paid their respective bills and made their way through the twinkling streets of the Fire Nation capital. </p><p>Aang felt… <em> warm. </em>Inside and out. </p><p>“Today was a lot of fun.” He says at last, his hands clasped behind his back as he picks up each of his feet in long, slow steps. “I’d like to do this again soon.”</p><p>Aang watches as a deep blush paints his companion’s face.</p><p>“Oh, su-sure. I’d like to as well.”</p><p>And if the fact that he stuttered wasn’t the most endearing thing ever?</p><p>“Anything you’d like to do next time?” Aang asks enthusiastically. </p><p>Asahi thinks for a long moment.</p><p>“I like the theatre.” He says shyly.</p><p>There’s something indescribably sweet about the way Asahi’s eyes soften at his own admission. Seemingly remembering himself, he clears his throat.</p><p>“I mean, that’s just one thing I enjoy. I’ve heard good things about some of the new pro-bending matches.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes widened against his will.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to see a pro-bending match!” He realizes he’s leaning in a bit close, so he steps back. “I also like theatre. One of my best friends got me into it. We can do both! That guarantees two more dates.”</p><p>He smiles as bold as he dares, hoping he’s come off as smooth as he feels. He’s rewarded by another gratifying blush on Asahi’s face. The young man turns away, obviously pretending to choke on something. Aang decides to play along, gently clapping his back.</p><p>“You okay?” He asks innocently. </p><p>When Asahi recovers himself, Aang steps back.</p><p>“I’m fine, sorry about that.” </p><p>Standing under flickering street lamps, Aang takes a moment to appreciate the shape of Asahi’s jaw, the slope of his neck and the strength apparent in his shoulders. He was slender, and even though Aang knew from their sparring, Asahi <em> looked </em> every bit as quick-footed as he was. He stood with his shoulders squared, his back immaculately straight. Perhaps that was another vestige of being the son of a general? The way he held himself suggested a strict upbringing.</p><p>“You sort of remind me of a friend of mine.” He says absentmindedly. “I’ve known him for years. He’s also from a high ranking family. We didn’t start off as friends — his family didn’t approve.” Aang reaches around for the vaguest way to explain his relation to Zuko without giving himself away. “But I guess we were destined to be friends, because even after all the fights we had, we became really close. He’s quiet, too- not that I’m saying you should talk more!” </p><p>He cuts himself off in his rambling, ready to launch into an apology if he sees an ounce of offense in Asahi’s expression, but his green eyes are soft. Aang isn’t ready for the way Asahi suddenly leans forward.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He jumps back.</p><p>“It’s probably time I got back home.”</p><p>He says awkwardly.</p><p>Asahi’s expression darkens just a moment, but then he plasters on a smile and nods.</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Asahi seemed to be fighting with himself. With his eyes downcast, the reflection of the light in his glasses hides the emotions there. Aang realizes with no small amount of relief that his desire to see Asahi again isn’t just out of guilt, though at the moment, it did play a part.</p><p>“If you’re free again tomorrow, I could meet you at the town square gazebo at noon.” He suggests kindly. “I’d like to see you again.”</p><p>“A-” Asahi actually chokes, his word cut off with a violent cough. This time, Aang claps his back in earnest, hoping to help him breathe again. After a few minutes composing himself, he clears his throat.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll be there.”</p><p>“You need to stop choking.” Aang points out with a quirk of his brow. “At this rate, I’ll be taking you to a healer on our first date.”</p><p>Asahi heaves a sigh.</p><p>“What I was trying to say before was… thank you, Kuzon.”</p><p>Now it’s Aang’s turn to blush. He shrinks into himself a little, hunching his shoulders and kicking at an imaginary stone at his heel. He almost wants to die when he realizes he’s biting his lip. He quickly straightens and takes a step in the direction of home, where he and Sokka were staying at the palace.</p><p>“I… better go.” He says awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Asahi.”</p><p>Aang turns and runs off, too excited to walk. He beelines it for the palace, and he can’t wait to tell Zuko and Sokka about Asahi. </p><p>When he’s admitted to the palace, Aang rides an air scooter all the way to his shared chambers with Sokka, bursting through the door without a care. He finds Sokka passed out on the bed, snoring loudly.</p><p>“Sokka!” He exclaims, launching himself onto the mattress. </p><p>Sokka lurches upright as he screams out. “WHO?!”</p><p>He freezes when he sees Aang grinning at him. He blinks. He grimaces. Then, Sokka heaves a beleaguered sigh as he lets his arms droop at his sides.</p><p>“Could you maybe try <em>not</em> to give me a heart attack like that? I’m too old for this.”</p><p>“If twenty-one is too old, I’d hate to think what forty will look like for you.” Aang jokes, shoving Sokka playfully.</p><p>“Enough disrespecting your elders. How was your date? Spill.”</p><p>Sokka lays on his stomach, propping his chin up on his fists with his ankles crossed over each other above his head. Aang laughs.</p><p>“It was a lot better than I expected. But we should wait. I want to tell Zuko, too.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t bother. He left a message saying he’d be away for the next few weeks. You can always write him, but I’m not going to stop bothering you until you tell me everything <em> right now. </em> Any opportunity of this person keeping you from choking to death on flowers?”</p><p>It shouldn’t be funny, because it’s true — he is a few months away from dying if things don’t go well, but Aang laughs anyway. Because it’s funny. It’s ridiculous. </p><p>“How is this disease real?” He wheezes through tears he didn’t know he was holding back, his laughter turning to a sob.</p><p>Sokka’s expression flips from coy amusement to severe concern as he adjusts so he’s sitting with his shoulder pressed to Aang’s.</p><p>“I’m sorry, bad joke.” He says honestly.</p><p>It’s a few moments before Aang can reply, as he allows all his feelings to materialize in the form of salty tears that stream down his face.</p><p>“No, it was funny.” He manages. “I just didn’t give myself a moment to really think about it until now.”</p><p>“The date was that bad, huh?” </p><p>Aang laughs again, dragging his sleeve over his eyes to dry them.</p><p>“You’d think so by the way I’m falling apart, but it was actually really good. I was matched with a young guy named Asahi.”</p><p>Sokka looks at him with barely concealed disapproval. No doubt mulling over the consequences of falling for a man given the Avatar’s predicament, but much to Aang’s gratitude, he holds his tongue.</p><p>“Your eyes are doing the dopey thing they do when you’re star-struck. Keep talking. Change my mind about this guy.” He says at last.</p><p>So Aang tells Sokka about the date, all the way from meeting Fatima to the way Asahi blushed as they were saying goodbye.</p><p>“Wow Aang.” Sokka whistles. “Who knew you had it in you to be smooth? It sounds like this Asahi guy already has it bad for you. After just the first date, too.”</p><p>“I think he’s just shy.” Aang says modestly. “We did hit it off, but it’s just the first date. Plus, I don’t know how I feel about him yet. I think it’ll take some time. He seems great, but we might just be destined for friendship.”</p><p>Aang’s heart sinks. </p><p>“Sokka, I only have a few months to develop a strong enough attachment to another person before it’s too late. It took me most of a year to fall for Katara.”</p><p>“You were thirteen, Aang. Katara was your first love. It’s a little different when you’re eighteen.” He says this last part with a suggestive smirk.</p><p>Aang blushes, clasping his hands between his knees.</p><p>“I mean, sure, things are a bit more <em> physical </em>than they were when I was a kid. Not that I’ve ever really been physical before… Oh spirits. Sokka-”</p><p>“Aang, I <em> really </em>don’t want to know.”</p><p>“There’s nothing <em> to know. </em>That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”</p><p>Sokka blinks at him through squinted eyes, relaxing out of his recoil.</p><p>“Really? How?”</p><p>Aang shakes his head.</p><p>“We just never got there. Sure, we held hands, we kissed, but that was about… all we did.” </p><p>He doesn’t bother adding that he and Katara did sleep together, but in the very literal sense of laying side-by-side, fully clothed and dreaming in the same bed. It would be too easy for Sokka to infer more.</p><p>Sokka looks at him solemnly then.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Aang. Really. I know you loved her.” </p><p>“I still do, and it’s-”</p><p>He’s interrupted by a violent coughing fit, and he scrambles for the bathroom to wretch into the sink. It’s agonizing minutes before he finally coughs up a handful of purple petals. Holding them in the palm of his hand, he heaves, waiting for his breathing to regulate. </p><p>“I’ve called for someone to bring you hot water for the medicine.” Sokka says, poking his head in the doorway. “You might want to take a double dose.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Aang finds himself standing on the cliffside. There’s the outline of someone next to him with billowing robes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Zuko?” He asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the figure turns, it’s Asahi’s face that looks back at him. </em>
</p><p>Aang wakes suddenly, feeling a bead of sweat trailing down from his temple to his chin. </p><p>“What a strange dream.” He whispers to himself before flopping back into the pillows and willing himself to fall asleep once more.</p><p>***</p><p>On his fifth date with Asahi, Aang decides he wants to do something special. He’d learned that Asahi’s father had actually passed on in the one-hundred year war, having been killed in action. It took a field trip, but Aang brought Asahi to an Earth Kingdom memorial where the names of all fallen soldiers had been etched into elaborately carved arches surrounding a plaza. </p><p>As Aang leads them past the entry, they stop dead in their tracks at the thick silence. There were dozens of people, some families, some young, some old, all moving about the arches noiselessly. Many of them were lighting incense and praying, paying their respects to fallen loved ones.</p><p>At the entrance there was a plaque. Aang and Asahi approach it to read.</p><p>
  <em> This space exists to honour and commemorate the fallen men and women of the Earth Kingdom who served during the one-hundred year war against the oppression of Fire Lord Sozin, Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lord Ozai. It is dedicated to these brave individuals who gave their lives to liberate our nation. </em>
</p><p>Aang reaches into his robes and pulls out a single white lily, holding it out to Asahi.</p><p>“For your father.” He says gently. </p><p>Asahi looks at the flower like he doesn’t know what it is, but eventually he plucks it from Aang’s fingers and makes his way into the plaza wordlessly. Aang doesn’t follow, giving him space to honour the ones he lost.</p><p>Maybe he could make something like this at the air temples. </p><p>A few minutes later, Asahi returns. He looks oddly haggard. Maybe this was a terrible idea. They leave the plaza and walk out into the public gardens together until they're out of earshot of any visitors still at memorial site.</p><p>“Asahi, I’m sorry.” Aang starts. “I made assumptions, and I should have asked before making such a personal decision for you.”</p><p>He’s not expecting a hand to close around his own. Tightly.</p><p>“No. It was perfect.” Asahi says quietly, his voice strained. He keeps his eyes forward, pointedly avoiding Aang’s eyes. “I should have come here long ago.”</p><p>A flash of a vision makes the world go dark around him, and Aang blinks furiously against the sunlight. He saw the flash of golden eyes and a scar, and that was all.</p><p>“Zuko?” It’s too late when he realizes he’s said the name aloud. </p><p>Asahi whips his head around to look at him then. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I mean, Fire Lord Zuko.” Aang amends quickly. “I was just thinking that it’s lucky he’s on the throne now.”</p><p>“Right. I guess so.” Asahi answers doubtfully.</p><p>Aang files his vision away for later. There was nothing particularly alarming about it. Usually if someone was in danger the vision would have let him know somehow. </p><p>Returning the hold on his hand, Aang smiles up at his date.</p><p>“I know how to cheer you up.” He says. “Have you ever tried riding a wild komodo rhino?”</p><p>***</p><p>Hours later, Aang and Asahi were a little worse for wear, battered and most definitely bruised. They ambled together towards the nearest town centre, looking for an inn and dinner.</p><p>“That was terrible.” Asahi sighs. “I’m not going to lie.”</p><p>Aang chuckles nervously.</p><p>“I mean, nothing like a little adrenaline to keep things exciting?”</p><p>Asahi gives him a sideways look.</p><p>“I can think of better ways to make things exciting.”</p><p>Aang feels the way his blood shoots up to his face. He faces forward with a new determination to find somewhere they can eat.</p><p>“Right, so, how about we go to the Jasmine Dragon?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m not a huge tea fan.” Asahi says quickly. “How about another noodle house?”</p><p>Aang supposed it was best not to see Iroh when he was supposed to be in disguise, but he trusted the man not to blow his cover. Still, noodles weren’t a bad substitute.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s only once they’re standing at the front desk of the inn that Aang isn’t sure how to go about requesting rooms. He stands fidgeting before a grumpy looking concierge who scowls at him for wasting his time.</p><p>“Uh, one room with two beds please.” He says at last, panicking in the moment. It would save them money, he reasoned. They’d have separate beds. It would be <em> fine. </em></p><p>The concierge slaps two keys on the counter after clawing away Aang’s payment and locking it in the register. </p><p>“Enjoy your stay.” He says gruffly, and Aang briefly considers flashing a tattoo to see if the man might change his tune. He mentally chastises himself shortly after. He was afforded far too much luxury as the Avatar, the last thing he needed was to think he deserved it.</p><p>He gives the concierge as honest a smile as he can muster before turning to Asahi and handing him a key. Following the signs, they go up three flights of old stone steps to reach a small room at the end of a long unremarkable hallway. Unlocking the door, Aang swings it open and gestures for Asahi to go ahead. </p><p>Asahi was quiet most times, but at the moment, his silence is almost deafening.</p><p>“Hey, is this okay?” Aang asks. “I panicked, but I can go pay for my own room. I wasn’t trying to-”</p><p>Before he has a moment to think, Asahi has him pinned against the wall, his lips pressed urgently against Aang’s. With a hand, he’s already pushed the door shut behind them.</p><p>The shock at Asahi’s boldness finally wears off, and Aang puts a gentle hand on each of his shoulders, pushing back. Asahi stops kissing him, a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“Wasn’t that…?”</p><p>Aang smiles weakly.</p><p>“Asahi… I…” Aang sighs. “I like you. I do. It’s just…”</p><p><em> There’s so much happening. </em>He thinks. He was the Avatar, he’d been in love, he was ill. He was running out of time.</p><p>It’s then he feels the familiar cough coming on. There’s a thickness in his chest as he swallows down the need to vomit.</p><p>“Can you make me some tea?” He asks, pulling a small brown pouch from his pockets. Asahi takes the pouch with a small nod, and Aang excuses himself to the washroom where he proceeds to cough up two handfuls of petals this time. The way his stomach churns, and the way he gags around the petals as they lodge in his throat is like no discomfort he’d ever felt. It was awful, like being turned inside out. </p><p>Sure he was done, Aang discards the petals in the waste basket under the sink and steps into the room feeling spent. He’s greeted by the scent of freshly steaming tea. Asahi sits on the furthest bed facing the large bay window with a view overlooking the downtown middle ring of Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“I’m sorry about earlier.” He says without turning. “Hope the tea is alright.”</p><p>Aang sees the cup set on the little desk against the wall opposite the beds and takes it in his hands. With a little airbending, he cools it to a perfect temperature before taking a sip. It tasted as though Iroh himself had made it.</p><p>“It’s delicious.” He marvels. “Even I can’t make it taste this good, and I drink it every day.”</p><p>Asahi doesn’t answer, and Aang pads across the room, stopping at the bed and sitting at the end of it facing the wall; close enough to be intimate, far enough to be safe.</p><p>He lets himself think about the way Asahi’s lips felt on his. They’d been soft, but the way Asahi had kissed him was unexpectedly rough. There had been a lot of passion behind his advance, and Aang realized he didn’t much mind.</p><p>“You, uh, you’re a really good kisser.” He makes his lame peace offering. He’s not sure how to react when he hears Asahi laugh breathily just next to him.</p><p>“Not good enough, apparently.” He whispers. </p><p>There’s a choice Aang makes in that moment, and he rises to set down the cup before coming around the bed to stoop down, pressing his lips to Asahi’s again. </p><p>All he can hear is their breathing and the distant chirping of dragon crickets beyond the window. There’s the murmur of the middle ring night time activity, a happy laugh breaking through the quiet, the sound of cart wheels cracking over stone streets. </p><p>And then there’s Asahi, his warm breath tickling Aang’s cheeks as he begins to move their lips together. Warm hands come up to cup his neck, and Asahi leans in, tracing Aang’s bottom lip with his tongue. Aang doesn’t hesitate to open to him, and when he tastes Asahi for the first time he’s not expecting the way his insides twist with heat.</p><p>Asahi lays back on the bed, pulling Aang over him, and Aang doesn’t know what to do about the way his heart stutters in a frenzied drum beat against his ribcage. He wills his heartbeat to slow, inhaling as Asahi kisses him more deeply still. </p><p>Aang’s breath hitches as Asahi’s hands ghost over his sash, and he whirls back panting.</p><p>“I’m not… ready.” </p><p>To Asahi’s credit, he manages not to look wounded. Though it could just be the deep crimson painting his cheeks and the way his chest heaves around his own heavy breathing that hides it.</p><p>“That’s alright. I don’t expect anything.” He says as he shuffles himself back against the headboard of the small bed. </p><p>There’s just enough space for Aang to fit next to him. </p><p>“You can join me.” Asahi says, no doubt noticing the way Aang was eyeing the empty side of the bed. “I won’t try anything.”</p><p>Aang climbs onto the bed, resting his head on the pillows next to Asahi’s and breathes a small sigh as he laces their fingers together between them.</p><p>“You’re a <em> really good </em>kisser, Asahi.” He repeats.</p><p>“You’re not too bad yourself.” </p><p>They lean into each other, meeting halfway this time as they kiss again. There’s no goal to this meeting beyond being close in this intimate way. They turn their bodies to face each other as they lose themselves in the moment, feeling time pass them by like it doesn’t exist. </p><p>Finally they part, and in the space of a few breaths, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>***</p><p>The next few weeks go by in a blur, and in that time, Aang goes on many a date with Asahi. </p><p>Each had been memorable, but today’s had been one of his favourites. Asahi had brought him on a visit to a sunflower field in full bloom, losing themselves in the tall stalks and finding each other with a game of marco-polo. Asahi had come up with the idea once Aang told him they were his favourite flower. He pauses, remembering the way they fell into the field with Asahi over him, laying together and kissing in broad daylight as though they were the only two people in the world.</p><p>Each time he comes back to the palace to recount the events to Sokka, then taking the time to write to Zuko at night. </p><p>
  <em> Dear Zuko, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We miss you here. I hope your trip has been a successful one so far. I haven’t heard a lot about it, other than the fact that you’re in the Earth Kingdom on some sort of diplomatic mission? Have there been Dai Li rebels causing trouble? I’m sure Toph will help you out if you need her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m just writing my usual report to you about the progress of Operation Fall In Love. You know what? That was terrible. Please pretend I didn’t write that. I’d scratch it out, but that’ll solve nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The point is that I really do like Asahi, but I don’t know if I’m... in love. I don’t know though, I only have one other instance to draw on for reference. And the way I feel with Asahi compared to the way I felt with Katara couldn’t be more different. Sokka says it’s normal, but I can’t say for sure. What do you think?  </em>
</p><p>For all the kissing he and Asahi were doing, Aang thought he’d surely know by now whether he was in love. He set his jaw, furrowing his brows as he puts pen to paper once more. It just felt like there was a piece of Asahi that Aang hadn't found yet. Something was <em>missing. </em>He just... didn't know what.</p><p>
  <em> It’s hard, you know? I had a year to get to know Katara, to fight by her side. We shared things most people can only dream of sharing. How could I possibly form a similar connection with someone I don’t go on a coming-of-age adventure with? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m not giving up yet. I do like him, and the truth is my time is running out. I’m not going to ask the matchmaker to introduce me to anyone else. Asahi is easy to be around. I can talk to him about anything, and he’s always surprising me with how thoughtful he is. I’ve met a lot of people since the war ended. I know what a soul connection feels like. I feel like I have that with him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s still time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On that note, I’m wishing you all the best. Hope to welcome you back to the palace soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aang </em>
</p><p>He reads the letter over, frowning at how morose it sounds, but folds it all the same. He makes a quick note on the outside flap of the page, scrawling: <em> Sorry. A bit emotional. </em></p><p>“So when are you going to kiss him?” Sokka asks from the bed. It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered.</p><p>Aang groans.</p><p>“I… have.” He replies hesitantly.</p><p>“What?! How come you never told me this?”</p><p>“It’s a bit personal, Sokka.” Aang tries to keep his tone even.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I get it. I’m not looking for the gooey details, I just want to know how you feel when you kiss him.”</p><p>Aang has to think about that for a while. There had been many more a kiss since their first at the inn, and each was special in its own right. </p><p>“I guess I feel… safe with him?” </p><p>It wasn’t the phrase he expected to say. He mulls the words over, wondering why safe would be the feeling that would come over him.</p><p>Sokka scoffs loudly.</p><p>“Safe? Aang, what does that even mean? A kiss is meant to feel like nothing else. It’s a big deal. If you’re not starry eyed, then maybe it’s time to go back to the matchmaker.”</p><p>Not in the mood to argue, Aang readied himself for bed, spending the rest of the night imagining Asahi’s lips until he finally fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The next day Aang finds Asahi on a bridge in the town centre, connecting two pieces of land over a canal of water. He looks oddly sullen.</p><p>“Hey.” Aang greets, leaning his back against the bridge post and beaming in Asahi’s direction. “Everything alright?”</p><p>Asahi’s shockingly green eyes slide over to look at him.</p><p>“You don’t have much time, Kuzon.” He says by way of his own greeting.</p><p>Aang feels the way his brows disappear beneath his headband.</p><p>“Huh?” He stutters unhelpfully.</p><p>“The hanahaki disease.” He says at last. “You’re running out of time.”</p><p>Aang relaxes a hair, his expression settling into a look of resignation.</p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p>Asahi looks away, his jaw set.</p><p>“You should go back to the matchmaker.” He says the words slowly and deliberately, and Aang can hear the way he strains with every syllable.</p><p>“Asahi, I like you.”</p><p>“That’s not love.”</p><p>Aang doesn't know what to say to that.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He grits out. “We should end this now.”</p><p>Aang lets his gaze fall to his feet. He feels so heavy he’s sure he’d make a perfect anchor to moor a ship. He doesn’t want to stop seeing Asahi, but it was risky to do things this way. What if Aang never fell? He couldn’t risk Asahi’s wellbeing for a maybe.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Asahi says at last, then he turns on his heel and walks away.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days later, Aang and Sokka readied Appa’s saddle for departure in charged silence, Sokka glancing at him furtively every other minute until Aang put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright, Sokka.” He says with more certainty than he feels. “I’ll just book myself in for surgery.”</p><p>He says it lightly, but the weight of the decision makes the air thick between them. Sokka says nothing. He shakes his head before patting Aang on the shoulder and continuing to haul the last of his bags up Appa’s tail.</p><p>“Avatar Aang! Sokka of the Water Tribe!” </p><p>They turn to find a breathless steward hunched over with her hands on her knees.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko was found unconscious early this morning just outside of Hira’a. He looks unwell.”</p><p>Aang and Sokka traded worried looks before bounding towards the palace. Concerned servants point them in the direction of Zuko’s royal chambers, and they run the whole way until they burst through the ceiling-high double doors, skidding to a halt only once they’re inside. A couple healers milling around his bed checking his vitals as he lays limply. The first thing Aang notices are the robes he’s wearing, next he sees a broken pair of thick-rimmed glasses laying near him on the nightstand.</p><p>“Can I ask you to give Sokka and I a moment alone with the Fire Lord?” Aang croaks out. If the healers notice the way his voice breaks, they betray nothing as they hurry out the door, the guards pulling it closed behind them.</p><p>“Sokka, those robes.”</p><p>He’s already at Zuko’s side, and he looks down at what Zuko’s wearing.</p><p>“They look Earth Kingdom. Why would he-”</p><p>“They’re the robes Asahi wore.”</p><p>Sokka looks between Aang and the passed out Zuko without understanding.</p><p>“What? That makes no sense.”</p><p>“Think about it. Where did they say they found him, Sokka?”</p><p>Realization dawns on his best friend’s taupe face.</p><p>“Near Hira’a… You think he went to Forgetful Valley for a new face?”</p><p>Aang nods, picking up the broken glasses from the nightstand to scrutinize them. He’d spent so many times looking past them into shining green eyes that he was beyond doubt in recognizing them.</p><p>It’s then that Zuko shakes violently awake in a miserable coughing fit.</p><p>“Grab him some water, Aang!” Sokka demands as he helps Zuko sit up in bed and pats him on the back gently. Aang goes to pour a glass, but just as he’s about to hand it to Zuko, he curls over the bed and begins to wretch.</p><p>Aang moves around the bed to join Sokka, still holding the glass, and his eyes widen as he sees the brilliant yellow petals that fall from Zuko’s lips.</p><p>“Sokka, I think I might need time with Zuko.”</p><p>Understanding, Sokka gives a small nod, squeezing Aang’s shoulder before making his way to the doors. When they’ve shut behind him, Zuko slowly pulls himself up to sitting, avoiding Aang’s eyes decisively.</p><p>“Zuko…” That’s as far as he gets. Aang realizes he has no idea what else to say.</p><p>The man in question looks terrible. His cheeks hollow, and deep, dark bruises under his eyes.</p><p>“I’m dying, Aang.” He says at last. "Hanahaki."</p><p>Aang takes a deep breath into his lungs, partially to sigh, partially as an experiment. As he exhales, a wide grin crosses his face.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He replies.</p><p>Zuko gives him a look that’s something between confusion and outrage. Before he can retort, Aang climbs over him, melding their mouths together.</p><p>
  <em> It was him all along. </em>
</p><p>For the first time in months, Aang doesn’t feel the unwelcome tickle in his lungs as he breathes Zuko in. His best friend wraps him in his arms, pulling him close as they kiss with heady need and abandon. <em> This is love. </em>Aang knows.</p><p>Of course it was love. He and Zuko had matching scars, their paths destined to cross again and again until they were on the same road, travelling together. First as friends, and now…</p><p>“Zuko.” Aang gasps, breaking away. “What in the world possessed you to-”</p><p>“I started coughing up sunflower petals months ago, Aang. It was only thanks to Uncle’s tea that I was able to get away with my life this long.” He sighs, cupping Aang’s cheek with a hand. “I didn’t mean to trick you, but I was afraid what might happen to our friendship if things didn’t… work.”</p><p>Aang feels the way his eyes sting with moisture; he blinks back his tears and leans in to kiss Zuko again. </p><p>“I couldn’t fall in love with Asahi because he wasn’t a real person.” He says against Zuko’s lips. “But the moment I saw the glasses, I felt the heaviness in my lungs disappear.”</p><p>Zuko smiles up at him so genuinely it makes his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Guess I should have asked you out as myself.”</p><p>"So, Fatima?"</p><p>"Paid off."</p><p>Aang laughs as he shakes his head in disbelief, pulling back to give himself room.</p><p>“Now I understand why you weren’t a fan of the memorial. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Zuko chuckles back. “If Asahi were real, he would have been smitten. I did mean what I said that day, though. It was perfect, and I really should have visited a long time ago to pay my respects. Maybe when I go, you can come with me? As ourselves this time.”</p><p>Something infinite fills every cavity in his chest, and Aang drops his lips to Zuko’s with more passion than he ever knew existed in him. They pull close to each other, fingers curled into the fabric of their robes, mouths fighting to be closer. Aang doesn’t realize he’s moaning until he hears a small knock at the door.</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Comes Sokka’s voice, layered with barely concealed amusement. “I’m going to assume it’s safe to leave the Fire Lord in the Avatar’s care?”</p><p>Zuko breaks the kiss to call back.</p><p>“That will be fine.” He says with as much poise as he can muster with Aang panting above him. “See you tomorrow for breakfast. I’m feeling better.”</p><p>They hear Sokka’s concealed snicker and the clacking of shoes against stone as the healers, guards and Sokka leave their posts by his doors. </p><p>With a flick of Zuko’s wrist, the flames are dimmed in the room, and he leans up to capture Aang’s lips again.</p><p>This time, Aang doesn’t stop him when he reaches to untie his sash. And as Zuko brings Aang’s fingers to his lips, he knows he’ll never sleep again.</p><p>***</p><p>Aang wakes, blinking blearily into the brightness of morning. He feels an arm draped over him, and he smiles.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Zuko nuzzles into his neck, leaving a trail of kisses over his shoulder.</p><p>“I wondered when you’d wake up.”</p><p>Aang turns quickly, as much to kiss Zuko as to lose himself in honey golden eyes.</p><p>“After last night, I’m surprised you’re awake so early.” He says fighting back his blush.</p><p>Zuko quirks his brow at him. “I’m surprised you could sleep at all.”</p><p>Playful fingers dance down Aang’s side, resting on his hip before dipping between his legs. He closes his eyes and sighs at the contact, feeling desire pooling low in his stomach with renewed fervour.</p><p>“Zuko…” He breathes.</p><p>“We still have an hour before breakfast.” His lover purrs. </p><p>Aang lifts a hand to cup Zuko’s face and kisses him, moaning into his mouth as expert fingers work him through the sheets.</p><p>“I love you.” He says breathlessly. “Zuko, I love-”</p><p>Zuko’s hand stills, his eyes widening as he stares at Aang in shock and awe.</p><p>Understanding, Aang shifts closer, ensuring Zuko can’t look away as he says it again.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>He watches as Zuko’s eyes flutter closed, and he inhales deeply before opening his eyes and smiling a crooked smile.</p><p>“I love you too, Aang.” </p><p>They spend the rest of the hour declaring their love for one another in new ways; trusting, guiding and catching each other, filling their lungs, reveling in the easy breaths they take together, against each other. Unobstructed by the hurts of the past, open to the healing of the future. One with no time limits or loveless caveats. </p><p>They would live to love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>